


And You Call Yourself A Ninja

by defeatedbyabridge



Category: Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 09:36:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1739879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/defeatedbyabridge/pseuds/defeatedbyabridge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yousuke's looking for Ikkou.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And You Call Yourself A Ninja

Yousuke stood in the doorway of the soba shop, wondering if he should go in. He'd finally tracked Ikkou -- even Isshu hadn't known where he'd be, but Yousuke had tried each of his usual haunts with a dogged determination. 

And now he wasn't sure if he should interrupt.

The soft scritching of Ikkou's pen was the only sound that told Yousuke that Ikkou was still actually alive. He was sitting on a low seat a few feet inside the small, pleasantly-lit soba shop, with his back to Yousuke. His head and body didn't move, but Yousuke couldn't see his right arm, so he could only assume Ikkou was writing. Again. 

_I suppose if you don't tell anyone anything, you have to resort to talking to paper,_ Yousuke thought, half-relieved that he'd found him and he wasn't drinking himself to death, half-annoyed that again, as usual, he hadn't chosen to seek out Yousuke himself after the long day. 

"You can come in," Ikkou said. "Don't stand in the doorway for the rest of your life." 

Yousuke came back to himself with a start. Ikkou had turned and was regarding him with one raised eyebrow. "Oh. Okay," Yousuke said, feeling the blush beginning. Their fledgling relationship was so new that he really didn't know what he was doing yet. 

He scurried over to the other side of the table and sat. The shop owner, a young man with short reddish hair, appeared in front of him approximately a millisecond later, said, "Yousuke! Here you go," and gave him a menu. Yousuke nodded his thanks. The owner dematerialised again.

"How did you know?" Yousuke asked. "I was so quiet!" 

Ikkou waved his pen towards the doorway. "Your shadow on the floor. And you call yourself a ninja." His voice was amused. Warm. 

Yousuke felt a wave of relief pass over him, and he nearly sagged face first onto the table. "You're not angry?"

Ikkou put down his book and pen and perched his chin on one hand, elbow on the table. "Why? Because you got me hit? Mistakes happen in battle." He shrugged. "Not a big deal." 

Yousuke wanted to say, _Maybe, but it was a big deal for me, because I was a second too slow to respond, and Jakanja could have killed you,_ but he could see there was no need. Ikkou had adjusted, had forgiven, and it was not a big deal. 

Yousuke let a slow smile come over his face. This would take some getting used to, but he could live with not talking about everything.


End file.
